You're Alone
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Llorá, que yo sere tu consuelo. Si, esta es la felicidad. ¿La sientes? Disfrutala, es solo tuya, tuya por esta noche y para siempre. ¡Brindemos!


**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen D:  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Supongo que... las mismas que en el otro.  
><strong>• Notas:<strong> Escocia (_William_) Irlanda del Norte (_Alan_) Gales (_Glen_) Irlanda (_Bryan_) Portugal (_Elena_)

* * *

><p><strong>• ¥σµ αяє Λłσиє •<br>~ нαρρч νєяѕισи ~**

Sonó el timbre.

Inglaterra, que aun estaba en el piso sollozando, levanto la vista cubierta de lágrimas y la piel ya irritada por el agua que caía de sus ojos.

-¿Q-quien… Quien es? –Pregunto, muy por lo bajo como para que del otro lado de la puerta se oyera siquiera un halo de voz. - ¡¿Quién es? –Grito ahora, poniéndose de pie. –

No recibió respuesta y eso le irrito. ¿Qué iluso venia a molestarlo justo hoy? Era una injusticia y hasta barbarie para el británico, no podía ni tener un día de tranquilidad, y eso que solo pedía pocos días de privacidad y paz, y uno de esos días era justamente hoy donde casi todo el mundo se desvanecía para él.

Fue a paso torpe a la puerta, había estado mucho tiempo en el piso y eso hizo que en parte sus piernas se durmieran. Seco las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, si bien aun tenía la cara roja e irritada.

-¿Quién…? –Abrió la puerta, de golpe y sin fijarse por la mirilla. - ¿…Es? –

Se quedo un poco descolocado y hasta histérico. ¡No había nadie ahí afuera! Le habían molestado para nada… malditos mocosos…

_Celebrate this life, because it is the only one that will have…_

Cerró la puerta y se giro, para volver a la sala y seguir haciendo lo de siempre: tomando alcohol hasta quedarse dormido en el sofá y olvidarse hasta su propio apellido.

Cuando ya estuvo de cuerpo entero a donde antes había mirado su espalda. Al abrir sus ojos, solo se quedo… en un estado demasiado indescriptible.

_Live in the moment, my little angel.  
>Smiled.<br>I smile, because I have friends who are you with_

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –

El grito se expandió por toda la planta baja de la casa.

Ahí, estaban todos… todos… sin excepción.

Francia, Canadá, Estados Unidos y su hermano Irlanda del Norte encabezando a la gente, el último sosteniendo un pastel bastante suculento. Detrás de las cabecillas, estaban el resto de sus hermanos, mas adelante estaba Escocia junto a Gales y atrás del escocés estaba Irlanda, mirando avergonzado a otro lado. Después, los hermanos Italia; Feliciano era el mas contento de todos, Lovino que si bien tenia un gesto de fastidio, era bastante pasajero, España y Prusia, juntos de los hombros, el prusiano cargaba a su hermano Alemania que estaba rojo de la vergüenza. También Japón, y China, Rusia también.

Sus ex colonias… Hong Kong, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, ¡Hasta India! No lo podía creer…

-Esto… _I can't believe this_… -Susurro, eran palabras que se le escaparon, no podía sentir nada, solo confusión. –

-_England… happy birthday_. –Se apresuro el americano, yendo, junto a Francia a abrazarlo, los dos peleándose por quien tenia mas cuerpo inglés para tocar. –

-_Mon Angleterre! Mon amour! Joyeux anniversaire__!_ –Exclamo, melosa y pegajosamente el galo mientras seguía riñendo con el americano. –

Canadá se acerco y abrazo por el medio al mayor, susurrándole un "felicidades" en inglés. Irlanda del Norte se le tiro encima y empezó a picarle la mejilla y las orejas, contando deliberadamente sus años.

William se quedo atrás, pero le sonrió de lado, ante lo cual el aun confundido británico asintió, comprendiendo ese gesto por un "feliz cumpleaños" o un "vete al demonio". Gales e Irlanda prácticamente ni lo miraron, con su sola presencia bastaba para los dichos, además estaban avergonzados.

Los demás le dieron sus regalos, lo abrazaron, felicitaron y demás.

Inglaterra, cuando ya estuvo libre del mortal abrazo galo-americano se quedo siendo el centro de atención.

-No… esto… no es real, ¿O si? –Hablo en voz alta y con tono bajo, llevando su mano a sus labios, incomprendido. –

-Si, es muy real. Te lo puedo asegurar. –Dijo una voz más al fondo que las demás. –

La gente, aun sonriéndole, se corrió de en medio y dejo pasar a una dama de largo cabello castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verdes, con una figura digna de una miss mundo.

-…Portugal… -

La portuguesa quedo frente a frente con él. Y, como hacia años no lo hacia, beso los labios de su antiguo marido, pero no en un gesto de amor, sino uno de amistad, con gran cariño.

-Elena… -Tenia los pómulos inconscientemente rojos, pero una sonrisa en los labios. – ¡Elena! –La abrazo, como hacia tiempo había deseado. –

Se largo a llorar en los brazos de la mujer; aquella que había sido su reina.

_Cry__  
><em>_Cry __me __and __I __will cry __with you__.  
><em>_Kiss __your lips __and __I'll be __your __consolation__.  
><em>_Kiss __me, kiss __a lot__.  
><em>_I will be __save you._

El resto de la noche fue fiesta, pura fiesta en casa del británico. No sabia como, ni porque, justo ahora, en este momento de su vida... ¿Así se sentía la felicidad? ¿Esta era la euforia del momento, que tanto había leído y casi nunca experimentado?

Los tenía a todos ahí; sus ex colonias; sus hijos, sus hermanos, a sus pocos amigos... a su reina. Los tenía a todos y sin excepción.

¿Acaso esta era la felicidad?

_And finally... Cheers!_

Si, este era el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Inglaterra!

* * *

><p>Celebra esta vida, porque es la unica que tendrás.<br>Vive el momento, mi pequeño Angel.  
>Sonrié.<br>Sonrié porque tienes amigos que estan contigo.  
>Llorá.<br>Llorá y yo lloraré contigo.  
>Besa mis labios y yo sere tu consuelo.<br>Besame, besame mucho.  
>Que yo sere tu salvacion.<br>Y finalmente... ¡Brindemos!

* * *

><p>Pss... me declaro AMANTE del UKxFem!Portugal; son la pareja historica mas genial del mundo (L) Admito que a Portugal le he puesto miles de nombres pero me gusta Elena para ella, no tengo muchas referencias para darles. Salvo que quisa le cambie el nombre algun dia ;O; cuando me digne a leer su historia cultural xDD<p>

En fin. Portugal es la reina de Inglaterra, su unica mujer xP -Lease no soy fan del UKxSeychelles.-

Bueno, en este dia especial para Iggy, he cumplido con su regalo para él, ¡encima doble! gracias por los review en el primero :) aca esta la otra parte. Gracias por todo su apoyo! Y Hasta pronto, byebye~


End file.
